The present disclosure relates a coil component and a board having the same.
Electronic products such as digital televisions (TV), smartphones, laptop computers, and the like, widely use a function of transmitting and receiving data in a high frequency band. In the future, it is expected that these information technology (IT) electronic products will not only be used by themselves, but will also be connected to each other through a universal serial bus (USB) or another communications port, and thus they will be multi-functionalized and made even more intricate.
In accordance with the development of the smartphone, there is increased demand for a thinned power inductor having a high current, high efficiency, high performance, and a compact size.
Therefore, a product having a 2520 size and a thickness of 1 mm to a product having a 2016 size and a thickness of 1 mm have been used, and will be miniaturized to a product having a 1608 size and a thickness of 0.8 mm.
At the same time, there is also increased demand for an inductor array having an advantage such as a reduction in a mounting area.
The inductor array may have a non-coupled or coupled inductor form or a mixed form of the non-coupled inductor form and the coupled inductor form depending on a coupling coefficient or a mutual inductance between a plurality of coil parts.
In a coupled inductor, a leakage inductance is associated with an output current ripple, and a mutual inductance is associated with an inductor current ripple. In order for the coupled inductor to have the same output current ripple as that of an existing non-coupled inductor, the leakage inductance of the coupled inductor should be the same as a mutual inductance of the existing non-coupled inductor. In addition, when the mutual inductance is increased, a coupling coefficient (k) is increased, and thus the inductor current ripple may be decreased.
Therefore, when the coupled inductor may have a decreased inductor current ripple while having the same output current ripple as that of the existing non-coupled inductor at the same size as that of the existing non-coupled inductor, efficiency of the inductor array may be increased without an increase in a mounting area.
Therefore, in order to increase the efficiency of the inductor array while maintaining a size of the inductor array, there has been research into developing a coupled inductor in which a coupling coefficient is increased by increasing a mutual inductance.
In the coupled inductor, an interval between coils should be decreased in order to increase the coupling coefficient. However, there is a limitation in a process in decreasing the interval. Therefore, a method of increasing the coupling coefficient between the coils while overcoming the limitation in the process described above has been demanded.